Data or information may be organized and stored according to specific formats. Thereafter, specific pieces of stored data or information may be retrieved from storage. The actual means for retrieving the stored data or information may depend on the specific format used for organizing and storing the data or information. For example, if the data is organized and stored according to tabular format (e.g., in a table having columns, rows, and cells), to retrieve specific pieces of data, it may be necessary to identify the specific columns, rows, or cells where the desired pieces of data are stored.